


Rosa azul

by valvalblueee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Melancolía erótica, un concepto nuevo que Mino ha descubierto y a la que atribuyó tres características generales sin superficialidades: Seungyoon, pétalos de azul eléctrico, lágrimas silenciosas.





	Rosa azul

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto y triste que necesitaba hacer sobre esta enfermedad, hanahaki u.u

Melancolía erótica ¿Cómo se describe ese sentimiento con palabras? ¿Cómo expresar las sensaciones y filtrar los olores? ¿Cómo poder dibujarlo con el carboncillo de un lápiz y pintarlo con los tintes correctos?

 

Melancolía erótica, un concepto nuevo que Mino ha descubierto y a la que atribuyó tres características generales sin superficialidades: Seungyoon, pétalos de azul eléctrico, lágrimas silenciosas.

 

Melancolía erótica, pasada de las diez de la noche al final de cada viernes, en la habitación cuatrocientos cuarenta y cuatro de un motel barato que ofrece sábanas percudidas, espejos en el techo, luces de violeta neón, almohadas desgastadas, alfombras rústicas y la fragancia ácida del ambientador. Una habitación que se pierde en los anuncios de comida rápida, karaokes, tiendas de moda y belleza...Una habitación del tercer piso, aislada de otros clientes clandestinos.

 

Melancolía erótica, Seungyoon esperando frente a la empañada ventana, camisa holgada, hombros expuestos, pantalones negros, pies descalzos... Sus ojos reflejan las brillantes luces de la ciudad nocturna y ocultan la vaguedad de sus colores muertos. No sonríe –nunca lo ha hecho –pero sus labios se oprimen en una mueca graciosa que lo hace ver como un joven de pureza inquebrantable. El húmedo cabello azul pegado a su frente, creando un bello contraste con la nívea piel que resalta esplendorosamente de las oscuras sombras que lo protegen recelosamente.

 

—Has vuelto –Susurra, con el mismo tono de siempre. La voz inicia con esperanza y se arrastra con fatiga, hasta quedarse completamente callada.

 

Melancolía erótica, Mino cierra la puerta por enésima vez, se quita el abrigo azul marino y camina precavidamente hasta la figura de Seungyoon. Sus labios caen en los ajenos hombros desnudos, besando la tersa piel y persiguiendo el perfume dulce que destila de ella. —No pude evitarlo. Cada vez es más difícil –Sus manos rodean la delgada cintura de Seungyoon. Se introducen en la camisa, rebuscando nuevos espacios que todavía no haya tocado, pero es en vano, conoce ese cuerpo de extremo a extremo. Sabe que, al principio, su amante se negará; quedará terso, prestando más atención a las luces parpadeantes del exterior; estará en silencio, tratando de regular la respiración que amenaza con transformase en un vergonzoso gemido. Y sin embargo, su cuerpo hablará con autonomía propia, delatando a Mino todo eso que intenta mantener oculto. Entonces proseguirán a los húmedos besos que atraparan sus bocas y enredaran sus lenguas con vehemencia, experimentarán nuevas caricias que quemarán sus pieles y los obligará a desnudarse.

 

Melancolía erótica, sobre la cama de colchón cuchicheante. Dos cuerpos desnudos se absorben con barbarie, probando la dulzura de sus labios y la erección de su obscena virilidad. Seungyoon cabalga sobre Mino –piernas dobladas, rodillas enrojecidas, manos sudorosas, pies acalambrados –exhibiendo su demacrado cuerpo delgado; Mino acaricia sus caderas, observando la expresión dolorosa que exhibe su frágil amante. Los gemidos se transforman en una extraña melodía que endulza sus oídos, los hipnotiza y los convierte en seres perversos que huelen a sexo.

 

—Te amo.

 

El acto erótico se detiene. Mino espera deseoso. Seungyoon se encorva lastimoso.

 

Melancolía erótica, hubo una vez el amor que lastima y una enfermedad que ataca con los brotes de flores creciendo dentro del cuerpo, Hanahaki, le dicen. Seungyoon vomita delicados pétalos de azul eléctrico sobre el torso de Mino. Son pétalos de rosa, de la rosa favorita de su amante. Mino toma algunas con sus largos dedos morenos, las lleva hasta su nariz y las huele con infinito anhelo. Las embarra por su rostro y deja que ellas lo cubran con su suave fragancia. —Te amo –Mino pronuncia, débilmente. Seungyoon aprieta los glamurosos labios, las lágrimas se acumulan alrededor de sus ojos y su pecho convulsiona un poco. —Te amo, Seungyoon... –Lo repite con firmeza. Hay malicia en sus ojos oscuros y sus labios delgados sonríen con deseo. La boca ajena se abre ligeramente, dejando entre ver un cúmulo de pétalos azules que brotan con dolorosa calma. Finalmente, Seungyoon las escupe, silenciando su llanto y ocultando la expresión destrozada de su rostro.

 

Melancolía erótica, es la obsesión enferma de Mino por las rosas, la manipulación que ejerce sobre Seungyoon para obtenerlas y el deseo sexual que estas le producen cuando se mezclan con la palidez de su joven amante. Es el deseo que lo hace sentir vivo y la razón por la que sigue viendo al tonto chico.

 

Melancolía erótica, la penetración desgarradora, los gemidos ahogados, el sudor frío, los pétalos de rosas azules aflorando de los lindos labios gruesos de Seungyoon en la noche de un viernes antes de las doce. Mino no se mueve con gentileza, sus dedos dejan marcas sobre la piel pálida de su amante. Ambos están excitados, uno a causa del desamor y el otro, por la fragilidad que le recuerdan las rosas. Sus cuerpos se retuercen, imitando vagamente a los contorsionistas del arte sexual. El calor asciende, extendiéndose por sus miembros y golpeando con débiles convulsiones que les hace temblar el cuerpo. Seungyoon se libera del semen, manchando su propio abdomen con el espeso liquido blanco y, a su vez, recibe el calor acuoso de Mino. Ese es su clímax, el silencio complaciente y el roce con el cielo estrellado. Ambos han terminado, sus cuerpos seden al acogedor sueño.

 

Melancolía erótica, cuando Mino se despierta un sábado por la madrugada y besa los pétalos que yacen sobre los cabellos rubios de Seungyoon. Se despide hasta una próxima vez, hasta un próximo viernes que parece demasiado lejos y se acerca a paso lento. Sabe que volverá, incluso si una mínima parte se reprocha por hacerlo.

 

Melancolía erótica, un concepto que Seungyoon ha sustituido por un nombre más simplificado: Song Mino, el pintor a quién amó pese a todo, aún después de que los pétalos dejaron de brotar un viernes después de las diez.

 

 


End file.
